Ai no Uta
by Annie Tsukiyomi Mutou
Summary: Para el lo unico importante era triunfar en lo que mas amaba, para ella era algo con lo cual poder ser ella misma. Pero ambos al compartir amor hacia la musica se conocieron y se ayudaron a sanar las heridas de ambos... Los invito a leer mi fic, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado


**Ai no Uta**

Hola lectores de fanfiction, fanáticos de Shugo Chara. Soy Annie y este es mi primer fic así que les pido tengan compasión de esta pobre principiante que apenas empieza a escribir fics y me disculpo de antemano si llegan a haber faltas de ortografía.

Ariana: cállate y deja que me valla a dormir, tengo sueño y estoy muy cansada, no sé porque tengo que ayudarte con esto.

Annie: esa es mi dulce y adorable compañera Ariana; mi yami.

Ariana: ya cállate de una vez y dejalos leer el fic, que si no borrare todas tus fotos de Ikuto.

Annie: Noooooooo! todo menos eso! *llora tipo anime* eres muy mala Ariana. *se tranquiliza*

En fin, lectores, me retiro porque es capaz de cumplir su amenaza, pero los dejo con el fic.

DISCLAIMER: Ni Shugo Chara, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad y creación del asombros dúo de mangakas PEACH-PIT, yo simplemente tome prestados sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.

_Capitulo 1_

~POV Ikuto~

Conducía hacia casa de Nagihiko, ya que habíamos quedado de vernos para ensayar y repasar un poco puesto que debíamos estar preparados para la prueba de inscripción para la Academia Seiyo de música; solo los mejores lograban entrar y los que lograban ingresar tenían la oportunidad de debutar y convertirse en ídolos, por lo cual debíamos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo según Nagi. Llegue y como siempre una de las empleadas de la casa al verme me llevo hasta donde se encontraban Kairi y Kukai junto con Nagi.

-hasta que por fin te dignas en aparecer Ikuto, comenzábamos a pensar que no vendrias- comento Kukai al verme

-debes ser mas responsable, sabes que es nuestra gran oportunidad, y que si hubieras llegado tarde a la examinacion no te habrían dejado entrar- agrego Kairi

-da igual, por lo menos ya vine, no?- conteste irritado

-ya dejen de pelear y mejor empecemos a estudiar que si no se nos hará tarde y no podremos presentar la prueba- ese fue Nagi, como siempre tratando de calmarnos y poner el orden

-como digas- respondí indiferente, no es que no me lleve bien con ellos, a decir verdad son mis mejores amigos, pero me molesta que siempre me sermoneen con lo de la responsabilidad.

Luego de eso pasamos hora y media preparandonos, una vez llegada la hora nos fuimos a la Academia a petición de Kairi quien no quería llegar tarde. Al llegar fuimos guiados hasta el salón donde seria el examen teórico (el cual duró unas dos horas aproximadamente) y después nos llevaron a un auditorio, ahí nos explicaron que nos nombrarían a cada uno y tendríamos que subir al escenario para cantar o tocar algún instrumento. Después de eso deje de prestar mucha atención a los que pasaban hasta que un punto rosa que caminaba al escenario capto mi atención, cuando por fin subió y pude distinguir que se trataba de una chica con cabello rosado el cual llegaba mas abajo de su cintura y que llevaba un vestido corto que se ceñía a su figura, pero nada me preparo para lo que vino luego.

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**_

_**She felt it everyday.**_

_**And I couldn't help her,**_

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

Apenas empezó a cantar y no pude apartar mi mirada de ella, su voz era realmente impresionante, era como estar bajo un hechizo del cual no quería salir.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**_

_**Too many, too many problems.**_

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.**_

_**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**_

_**Be strong, be strong now.**_

_**Too many, too many problems.**_

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**Her feelings she hides.**_

_**Her dreams she can't find.**_

_**She's losing her mind.**_

_**She's fallen behind.**_

_**She can't find her place.**_

_**She's losing her faith.**_

_**She's fallen from grace.**_

_**She's all over the place.**_

_**Yeah,oh**_

Se podía ver que estaba sintiendo lo que cantaba, y eso era lo que nos tenia a todos embelesados.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_

Termino de cantar y bajo del escenario siendo acompañada de los aplausos de todos los presentes. Un par de personas mas pasaron y luego mencionaron mi nombre, mis amigos me voltearon a ver deseandome suerte y me dirigí al escenario, ya una vez en el empece a cantar la canción que había estado practicando.

_**This world will never be **_

_**What I expected **_

_**And if I don't belong **_

_**Who would have guessed it **_

_**I will not leave alone **_

_**Everything that I own **_

_**To make you feel like it's not too late **_

_**It's never too late **_

Empezando el coro cerré mis ojos para poder perderme en mi canción y de ese modo no distraerme ni cometer algún error.

_**Even if I say **_

_**It'll be alright **_

_**Still I hear you say **_

_**You want to end your life **_

_**Now and again we try **_

_**To just stay alive **_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around **_

_**'Cause it's not too late **_

_**It's never too late **_

_**No one will ever see **_

_**This side reflected **_

_**And if there's something wrong **_

_**Who would have guessed it **_

_**And I have left alone **_

_**Everything that I own **_

_**To make you feel like **_

_**It's not too late **_

_**It's never too late **_

_**Even if I say **_

_**It'll be alright **_

_**Still I hear you say **_

_**You want to end your life **_

_**Now and again we try **_

_**To just stay alive **_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around **_

_**'Cause it's not too late **_

_**It's never too late **_

_**The world we knew **_

_**Won't come back **_

_**The time we've lost **_

_**Can't get back **_

_**The life we had **_

_**Won't bleed us again **_

_**This world will never be **_

_**What I expected **_

_**And if I don't belong **_

_**Even if I say **_

_**It'll be alright **_

_**Still I hear you say **_

_**You want to end your life **_

_**Now and again we try **_

_**To just stay alive **_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around **_

_**'Cause it's not too late **_

_**It's never too late **_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around **_

_**'Cause it's not too late **_

_**It's never too late **_

_**It's not too late **_

_**It's never too late**_

Termine de cantar y fui aplaudido por todos. Al finalizar la prueba nos llevaron hasta la cafetería y nos pidieron que los esperaramos para terminar de evaluar, por lo cual me fui a sentar en donde estaban Kairi, Nagi y Kukai.

-estuviste exelente amigo- me felicitaron los tres a lo cual simplemente asenti con la cabeza sin prestarles mucha atención ya que estaba buscando con la mirada a la pelirosa, a quien encontré en una mesa no muy alejada de la nuestra con otras tres chicas.

Mas tarde nos llamaron al auditorio y pidieron que a quienes los mencionaran salieran del lugar. Al final quedamos unos cuantos, entre ellos la pelirosa y las tres chicas con las que estaba antes, los chicos y yo. Nos informaron que las clases darían inicio en dos semanas, nos mostraron donde estaban los dormitorios y los diferentes salones que utilizaríamos y también nos dijeron que los noviazgos estaban estrictamente prohibidos, por lo cual yo no tenia ningun inconveniente, ya que mi única menta ahí era debutar con mi grupo sin distracciones de tipo romántico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annie: Que bueno que pude rescatar mis fotos de Ikuto, suerte que Ariana se quedo dormida, parece que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que tenia sueño.

Ariana: ZZZZZZZZZZ...

Annie: En fin, eso fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia. Si tienen algún comentario, queja o sugerencia les pido me lo dejen en un review.


End file.
